disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horned King
The Horned King is the main antagonist in The Black Cauldron and is voiced by John Hurt. The main villain was originally to be Arawn, however, the animators felt people would like him better since he had horns (such as Maleficent and Chernabog). His main plan in the movie was to find the Black Cauldron and use its power to unlease an army of the deathless armies of the Cauldron Born. He tries many means to find the cauldron such as Eilonwy's bauble and Taran's oracular pig, Hen Wen. He later sends his Gwythaints to follow Taran and friends, who are seeking first Hen Wen, then the Black Cauldron. Eventually, the evil lich and his henchmen find and capture the heroes and the Black Cauldron with them. After the Horned King unleases his army of Cauldron Born, Gurgi flings himself into the cauldron to stop the army. After facing off against Taran, he is sucked into the cauldron and perishes. The Horned King has a vast army at his disposal including the troll-like Creeper, the Huntsmen of Annuvin, and the dragon-like Gwythaints . The Black Cauldron has never widely resounded with audiences. In theaters, its PG-rated intensity frightened children and upset parents expecting wholesome entertainment from the "Disney" name. But those who have not avoided it often sing the film's praises, rather than singling it out as one of the weakest animated features in the studio's canon. The Horned King's increased role in the film renders him an affecting and spooky villain. His efforts to gain possession of the magical titular cauldron are drastic, as he calls forth an army of dead soldiers to find this key to ruling the world. He ranked #21 in the top 30 Disney villains (One better than Stromboli but one under Prince John.) See Also *Sykes *Sid Phillips *Jafar *Hades *Judge Claude Frollo Trivia ﻿The Horned King shares few simlarites with Jafar from Aladdin. They both have magic powers and want an evil object that their enemies are bringing, The Horned King wants The Black Cauldron, While Jafar wants The Lamp. They fight their enemies, The Horned King fights Taran, While Jafar fights Aladdin. Then they sucked into the object what they wanted. Category: Classics Category: Monarchs Category:Men Category:Masters of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Most Evil Category:World Rulers Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:True Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:1980's introductions Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Smoking Category:Dream Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Insane Psycho Category:Dream Villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Spirites Category:Satan like villians Category:Brutal Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Masters of Evil Category:goners Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:kings Category:Sinister Villains Category:undead Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Monsters Category:British Villains Category:Villains trying to kill the hero, defeat him for good, take over the world, spread chaos, mayem, destuction and doom, win and even be incharge Category:Smart Idiots Category:Villians Dragged to Hell